eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Reapers
The Reapers are a "hyper-evolutionary" superorganisms. Unlike many races, the Reapers are not "tool-makers", lacking technological inclination; instead, they "force-evolve" genetic traits by directed mutation in order to match such technology. Operating as a hive mind-linked 'chain of command', the Reapers strive for genetic perfection by assimilating the unique genetic adaptations of "worthy" races into their own, creating numerous different strains of Reapers. Despite being notoriously cunning and ruthlessly efficient, the majority of Reaper species have low intelligence, or outright lack sentience; becoming mindless beasts if not connected to a "hive-cluster" or a "command entity". Only higher-ranking Reapers possess sentience, and the power to manipulate the lesser ranks. They where previously thought to be a mythological race, appearing in various stories and legends, most of them horrifying, and can thus be considered the "Space Boogeyman". They are depicted as one of the most deadly races in the universe, bringing it just as much harm as the Xenecromorphs. Initially, they where a simple predatory race, originating from the word Proteus, but, after being experimented on by the Creators, they became the feared and powerful race they are now. Their goal is to assimilate as much genetic material as possible, and use it to evolve themselves. They have at one point fought with the Biomorphs, a war that lasted for more than a decade. It was during this war that the Reaper created the Xenomon, as weapons of war. History Over 5000 years ago, in their endless exploring of the universe, the Creators stumbled upon an isolated planet, initially consumed in darkness, as it's sun gave very little light. Naming this world Proteus, the Creators encountered an extremely powerful predatory race. Naming their new discovery the "Reapers", they started analyzing it. They discovered this race had highly adaptive DNA, and started experimenting on them, aboard a ship in the planet's orbit. One of experiments conducted was an attempt to turn the Reapers into Xenecromorphs. However, the Creators severely underestimated the genetic potential of the race. Not only did the Reapers resist the effects of the Black Substance, but actually assimilated it, mutating into far stronger creatures. Unable to contain them, the Creators tried escaping, but the mutated Reapers destroyed the ship, making it crash land on Proteus, spreading the Black Substance all over the planet, and caused the all the Reapers on the planet to evolve. Since that day, the Reapers have been in a constant state of evolution, gaining new characteristics in each generation. When one dies, its descendants evolve to avoid that death. As time passed, they evolved into an organized Hive system, separating into various cast types. Eventually, 1000 years after their creation, the Reapers developed the greatest evolution of all: sentience. They started using the same biological technology the Creators used, creating huge, organic spaceships, refereed to as "Leviathans". Taking to the stars, they became dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, and started to relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own. However, they would soon meet an enemy that could stand up against them. Appearance and Biology One of the deadliest of all known alien species, these creatures have evolved to need a host organism in order to reproduce, in order to better assimilate that host's DNA, thus possessing an endo parasitical life cycle. However, they can also reproduce the "normal way", although these individuals will lack the genetic variability of those born from host organisms. The Reaper physical form varies wildly depending on its life stage, hive caste and host, with numerous genetic varieties existing whose origins are completely unknown. Although numerous varieties exist, the adult Reapers all tend to share some common traits: a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, an elongated domed head, and a toothed maw which hides a retractable inner mouth. They also seem to lack eyes. Little is known about their biology, but it is known that they eat with their "tongue mouths", not their outer mouths. This mouth is somewhat similar to the pharyngeal jaw of a moray eel. They also bleed extremely acidic fluid which is phosphorescent green in color. Category:Aliens Category:Species